1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of 1,1,1-trifluoro-2,2-dichloroethane. Particularly, the present invention relates to a process for the production of 1,1,1-trifluoro-2,2-dichloroethane comprising reacting 1,1,1-trifluoro-2-chloroethane with hydrogen chloride and oxygen in the presence of a metal salt as a catalyst.
2. Description of the Related Art
1,1,1-Trifluoro-2,2-dichloroethane is expected to replace trichlorofluoromethane, since it does not decompose ozone in the stratosphere. Thus, it is desirable to develop an economical process for the production of 1,1,1-trifluoro-2,2-dichloroethane.
Several processes for the production of 1,1,1-trifluoro-2,2-dichloroethane have been already proposed. For example, Czechoslovakian Patent No. 136,735 and Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 222038/1983 describe a process comprising reduction of 1,1,1-trifluoro-2,2,2-trichloroethane. Japanese Patent Publication No. 27375/1986 describes a process comprising isomerization of 1,1,2-trifluoro-1,2-dichloroethane. U.S. Patent No. 3,755,477 describes a process comprising fluorination of ethylene tetrachloride. Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 82711/1978 describes a process comprising photo chlorination of 1,1,1-trifluoro-2-chloroethane.
However, from a point of view of the economical production, the above known processes for the production of 1,1,1-trifluoro-2,2-dichloroethane are not necessarily suitable since the yield and selectivity through such the processes are not sufficiently high.